Unpredictable Lies: The Story
by Faith-o-saurus
Summary: Here is the story to go with my one-shot "Unpredictable Lies". Follow Slade and Starfire after she leaves the Titans.
1. Chapter 1

**All right, here's the story to go with the one-shot! Hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Titans**

* * *

Starfire woke up, dressed in a short silk silver night gown. One spaghetti strap had fallen gracefully off her shoulder as she looked around her. She was in a large bedroom. It had deep red carpeting, cherry wood furnishings, a master bath with marble sinks and a large tub, and then the cherry wood bed with dark red and black satin covers, which she currently resided. This was one of the many estates of Slade Wilson. This one is placed in Venice, Italy.

She looked next to her, seeing the man of whom the house belonged, also known as her beau. He was only in a pair of flannel pajama pants, leaving his well-built body to the public eye. She smiled, and then started to think of how she ended up here to begin with. She remembered the night that she told the titans of her outings to meet Slade, and of their relationship. They acted exactly as she had predicted. She could still see the hurt that had overcome Robin's face, wishing it all away. She sighed and gently stroked her love's cheek. She was happy here, even if she had to hurt the people that took her in when she was new to the planet. It has been a year since that day, and she had learned a lot in her time with Slade. They traveled a lot, knowing being near the titans would only bring unwanted trouble.

She heard Slade groan in his sleep as he unconsciously leaned into her gentle caress. Starfire giggled and leaned down to kiss him. She felt him jolt awake, and then calm beneath her, deepening the kiss. He pulled away.

"Is there a reason you are awake so early, love?" She giggled innocently.

"I cannot sleep any longer. I fear I am experiencing the 'insomnia'." He smirked at her, and in a flash was on top of her, pinning her to the bed. He leaned down near her ear.

"I believe I can help with that, my dear." He whispered, and then proceeded to kiss down her neck and jawline. She moaned quietly, arching her neck up into his kisses. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, forcing his face up to hers, and kissed him. He pryed her mouth open with his tongue and dove in, sucking on her own. The vibrations of her moans caused a rushing heat to travel down his body and to the pit of his stomach. She brought her knees up and pressed them tightly against his thighs, pushing herself up to grind against him.

He smiled into her mouth and started to play with the strap of her night gown that hadn't abandoned her shoulder. He gently pulled it down, and then guided her hands from around his neck and through each strap. He broke the kiss and sat up, pushing her knees down from his thighs to straddle her.

He pulled down the portion of the gown that covered her torso, admiring her perfectly rounded breasts and toned stomach. He glided his hands down her curves, from neck to right above her hips. She sucked in a breath as his hands dipped lower while he ran his hands down her body. He leaned back down to kiss her neck, and then lowered the kisses to her clavicle. She ran her hands through his hair as he shifted a little lower, taking a her left nipple in his mouth. He sucked gently, caressing the other with his rough hand. The feeling of the rough pads of his fingers against the soft flesh of her breast felt incredible, and her breathing increased. She started to grind against him again, enjoying the feeling of the growing bulge in his pants against her own warmth. Her breaths began to come shallow, and the pressure of his mouth on her breast increased. He slightly bit down, causing a small cry to leave her throat.

"Slade..please.." She closed her eyes in ecstacy, tilting her head back. He chuckled quietly, more of a breathy laugh thanks to the growing passion. He put his hands on her delicate hips, pushing the night gown farther down her, until it was completely off. He gently slipped two fingers inside of her, and instantly felt heer tighten around them.

"Ooh.." She grasped the sheets as she brought up her knees again. She pushed her pelvis up, pushing his fingers deeper in her. He began to slowly pump them in and out of her, her moans growing louder. He leaned back against her as his fingers asaulted her, his bare chest pressed up against her breasts. He attacked her neck, biting and sucking until a bright red spot appeared. The moment was growing more and more intense by the second, the sexual tension heating the room. She grabbed his shoulders, digging her nails deep into his back.

"Slade..I need you in me. Please.." She gasped as he gave one more push in her, and then removed his fingers. He hurried to kick off his pajama pants, instantly back to straddling her. He gently rubbed himself against her, feeling her moisten his manhood. Her breaths were becoming even shallower in anticipation. He teased her a little more, putting the tip of him in her, and then pulling back out as fast as he entered. She wiggled her hips impatiently. He leaned down and put his head into the crook of her neck, her hands gripping his shoulders. He pushed himself fully inside of her, and she cried out.

"Oh X'hal! Oh.." He let out a throaty groan and started to thrust in and out of her. Each thrust gained a cry out of his lover, only pushing him to go harder. He rocked against her in a rhythm, going deeper with every thrust. He rocked faster, and her cries got louder and louder until she dug her nails into his shoulders, almost drawing blood. She contracted tightly around him, causing him a euphoric pain. her toes curled and she felt the tingling sensation fill her entire being, completely in the moment. He was soon to follow, filling her as he let out small cries, his hands gripped tightly on her small waist. He collapsed on top of her, still inside of her. Starfire sighed contentedly, taking her hands off of him and layed them down on each side of the bed.

"Mm..glorious." He chuckled.

"Indeed. Now we must get some sleep. In the morning, I need to get to work to see who my next target is to be, and see if we will be needing to leave Venice to complete whatever mission I obtain." He pulled out of her and laid next to her, bringing her into his arms. She snuggled up against him, laying her head on his muscular chest.

"All right. Good night, my love." He nuzzled her head.

"Good night."

* * *

**I thought a nice sex scene would be good for a first chapter, how about you? Perfect for 2:00 in the morning writing. Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**All right, here's the second chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Starfire sat on on a victorian-looking bench, facing the small pond in Slade's italian garden. There were flowers in all different colors, and exotic fish in the small pond in the middle of it all. White concrete paths were made through out the garden, allowing a person to walk through and take in the scenery. For the day, she had opted for an ivory chiffon dress, the sheer sleeve billowing out, a pair of light cream patent leather Louboutins, and delicate gold chandellier earrings. Her rosy lips turned up in a smile. She loved the garden, it being her favorite part of the house. The whole home was very victorian, with gray bricks and moss crawling up the sides.

She watched the fish swim around one another in the small body of water, fingering the hem of her dress. She giggled when one of the fish jumped above the suface. Her auburn hair glistened in the sun, flowing around her like a halo when the wind blew.

"Good morning, Koriand'r." Starfire turned around to face Slade. He was clad in a crisp blue button down and khaki pants, his feet bare. He walked over to her, his hands in his pockets, and sat down beside her. She smiled brightly.

"I thoroughly enjoy the small fish in this pond. They are such beautiful creatures." She lazily pointed a finger out at the pond. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her.

"There are many different species in this pond, all from different areas of the world. I always thought you would enjoy them." He pressed his lips to her cheek, and she giggled. He pulled away and leaned his elbows on his knees, his face turning stoic.

"I just got off the phone with one of my clients. We have to relocate to France, where my next target is. We will be staying at my estate on the outskirts of Paris. My target is a billionaire socialite by the name of Jacques Laurent, who will be staying at the Au Relais Saint Honore. I will be assassinating him the day before he leaves the city, which is about a week from today. Pack your bags as soon as possible." He gave her a quick kiss and then went back inside, his things already packed up. She sighed.

Starfire didn't take part in the actual assassinations, at least not often. She still did not like killing innocents, but when you are in love with a hitman, you better get used to it. Fast. Slade knew from the beginning she would be iffy about such things, so he took the liberty of teaching her other, less intense parts, such as going undercover to obtain information. He helped her on her acting skills for this purpose and to his surprise, she was a very good actress. He mouthed this to her, and she explained that, as a princess, she often had to act to seem inpenetrable. She had gotten down many different types of facades, even the raunchy seducer. Needless to say, he was very impressed. Whenever she did go undercover, she made sure to keep an emotional distance from whomever she was talking to, for she knew if she formed any kind of friendship, she would have trouble allowing Slade to kill his target.

Starfire gracefully got up from the bench and made her way to the back doors to go pack. Wintergreen was near the door.

"Good morning, Miss Kori." She smiled at him.

"Good morning Wintergreen. How are you today?" He let out a small affectionate laugh at her innocent ways.

"I am very well. I am guessing you are going up to pack your things? Do you need any help?" Starfire smiled widely at the elder man, but shook her head softly.

"Oh, no, Wintergreen. I thank you, but I do not require assistance. Please, go rest!" She gave him a quick hug and then flew up the stairs, ready to get to work.

When she entered the bedroom, she saw Slade on the bed, typing something into his laptop. She grinned and went over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind, letting her hands rest on his chest.

"I presume you are doing the research of this Mr. Laurent?" He smiled and leaned into her.

"I am. I have to see what I'm up against, how many people I have to distract to get the job done." She nodded and kissed the nape of his neck, making a movement to get up.

"Then I shall-" He grabbed her hand and pinned her to the bed, kissing down her neck, and then back up to her lips. She giggled against his mouth and then gently pushed him off by the shoulders.

"I will get nothing done with you doing that." He smiled and allowed her to go to the closet, him going back to his work. Slade was often in work mode, so it was nice when they were alone and not at work. He was much more fun then.

She took out a couple suitcases and started filling them up with her clothes and accessories. She went into the large bathroom with a duffle bag and cleared out all of her belongings in there. She exited the bathroom and stood the two suitcases next to each other, laying the duffle bag on top of the larger one.

"When are we to leave?" He glanced up at her, and then back down at his computer.

"At seven. I would like to get there before ten." She nodded her head and laid down on the bed, deciding to take a small nap before the long flight.

After about an hour of work, Slade decided he had gotten all the information from his limited research on the computer he needed. He shut the laptop and sighed, laying back against the bed, next to Starfire. The telephone on the nightstand on Slade's side rang. He picked it up.

"What is it Wintergreen."

"The plane is all ready and fueled up. I shall start making the preparations for the flight tonight."

"Very good." He hung up the phone and wrapped an arm around Starfire's waist, closing his eyes.

* * *

Starfire looked out the window of the jet, watching it take off. She always loved flying, being so accustomed to it by herself. She turned to Slade, who was looking through paperwork.

"How long is the flight, Slade?" He looked up at her.

"A little over an hour." He set down his work. "When we get there, I need you to go undercover at the ball that Jacques's wife shall be attending. I need you to get as much information out of her as you can. I had already taken the liberty for an outfit to be laid out for you when we land." She nodded.

"Very well. Now let us engage in some normal conversation on the flight. I am missing it." He glanced at the paperwork, but finally gave in.

"All right my dear. What is it you would like to talk about?" She pondered this, one question nagging at her.

"When will we be visiting the United States again?" She hesitated to look at him, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you ask?" She shrugged.

"I just wish to see how my friends have been since I left, but if we ever do go I shall make sure I am not visible to them. I promise." He stared at her for a moment and then nodded.

"Maybe we will go there in the spring sometime. But I do not want you going out as yourself with your _old_ friends out there. It would be much to risky." She nodded vigorously.

"Of course. I am much more careful than that." He nodded once.

"I know. Now, is there anything else you want to talk about? Or shall I get back to my paperwork?" She shook her head slowly, letting him continue on his work.

* * *

**All right, that pretty much just explained some things that has happened with her and Slade since she left the titans, and some more about Slade's line of work. **

**Next chapter: The ball**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter! Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Starfire looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a silk draped gown with a plunging neckline, black open-toed heels, a vintage-style beaded clutch, a gold chanel necklace with a brown jewel in the middle with the insigna, and vintage gold dangly earrings. Her eyes were painted with two tones of pink and dark mascara, peach blush, and rouge lips. Her hair was put up in an elegant bun with pieces of hair falling out.

She moved away from the mirror, satisfied. She moved to the bed that her and Slade would share, and admired the Botticelli painting above the head of the bed. It was _Birth of Venus_, one of her favorites. She took off her heels and stood up on the bed to get closer to the painting, gliding her fingers around the soft face of Venus, admiring the goddess-like beauty that was painted.

"Are you ready, dear?" She jumped a little, turning around. Slade stood in the doorway, a glass of red wine in his hand. She gently stepped off of the bed and put her heels back on, moving to stand next to Slade. He looked her up and down, and then to her face.

"You look beautiful." She blushed.

"Thank you." He smiled and kissed her cheek. He turned back to business mode.

"Now you are going in as Adele Cotillard. You are a successful model, here for a photoshoot. Go in and try to avoid contact with as many people as possible, only going to your destination. I will be monitoring you through a small microphone that will be hooked on the inside of the top area of your dress," He showed her the small device and then moved in to put it on, his hand reaching inside the right side of her dress, brushing against her breast as he hooked it on. He pulled away, keeping a smirk off of his face. "Wintergreen shall be driving you there in the Bentley. Good luck." She nodded and smiled.

"I shall do the best I can." With that she walked down the stairs and saw Slade enter the bedroom, most likely setting up the equipment needed for himseld for the night. She walked to the front door where the Bentley was already positioned, Wintergreen drawing the door open for her.

"Good evening, Miss Adele." She smiled at the new name. Slade always made sure to be extra careful, even in the safety of his own home.

"Good evening Wintergreen. I thank you for my door." He smiled and closed the door behind her as she got in and then moved to the driver's side. Starfire leaned her head back and closed her eyes, running the french pronunciations she had perfected many times before. Her french accent was near perfect, as it should be. The car pulled through many twists and turns, traffic wild. This was expected, being in such a big city. Close to twenty minutes later, Wintergreen pulled up to the hall and got out to open her door. She stepped out with her head held high and nodded her head toward Wintergreen, already in character. She needed to be pristine and witty, with a touch of condescending ways.

She let out a breath and walked up the stairs to the big doors, two men in matching suits opening the doors for her. She stepped into the room, her posture perfect, and looked around. There were crowds of richly dressed people chatting excessively. There were white silk table cloths covering long tables on the far walls, filled with french delicacies. She stepped into the crowd, making her way to a far corner, when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Bonjour madamoiselle. May I ask the name of such a beauty?" She turned to see of handsome man of maybe twenty-six, no older. He had dark hair and dark brown eyes, his body lean and tall. She gave him a flirty smile.

"Adele. And yours?" He smiled back and put an arm around her waist.

"Alexandre. And what brings you to this party? I have never seen you before." She began to walk with him.

"I am a model on a trip for a photoshoot. I figured that I would see the extravagance of Paris I have heard so much about. I must say, it does leave an impression." He chuckled and tightened his hold.

"Well, Adele, you have come to the right place." He pulled himself closer to her, stopping their walk, and leaned in to her ear. "And I know an even better place for you. Do you have plans for the rest of the night, mon cher?" She laughed as she pulled away.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Now I must go, Alexandre. I am not that easy." She walked away swiftly, leaving the surprised man to himself. As she was walking away, she noticed a woman long wavy blonde hair and a pale complexion. She waited for her to turn around to confirm. When she turned, her face was visible to Starfire. She had the familiar full rosy lips and almond-shaped hazel eyes of the picture Slade had shown her. She smiled, as she had found her target. She moved her way through the crowd and over to the woman, tapping her on the shoulder. The woman turned.

"I must say, that is a lovely dress. May I ask who it is by?" The woman smirked.

"Yves Saint Laurent, and thank you." Starfire smiled.

"Do you come around here often? I am fairly new to the environment since I am usually in Italy for such occasions." The woman smiled widely.

"Ah, I see. Yes, I do come here a lot. My husband and I are regulars at such occasions as these, but sadly he could not make it tonight." Starfire feigned sadness.

"Oh, that is most unfortunate. Why was he not able to make it, if I may ask?" The woman laughed, waving a hand.

"I doubt you are of any harm, dear. Do not hesitate to ask such questions. He is in a meeting with some business partners right now. We are staying here for the week to finalize a contract." Starfire nodded, smiling.

"I am curious, what kind of work does your husband do?"

"Oh, just building. His company is credited for many of the new buildings around large cities. Though, I must say, though things are going well work-wise, they are not so well between us." Starfire let out a gasp, grabbing lightly onto the woman's elbow.

"Why is that?" The woman rolled her eyes.

"He is unfaithful. He sees a beautiful woman and just cannot keep that disgusting snake trapped." She shook her head. "But it does not bother me and much as it should. I cannot say I am completely faithful, either." She smirked and Starfire giggled.

"I see. Those make for the most exciting marriages, though." The woman laughed, nodding her head.

"Indeed. Tell me, are you married?" Starfire shook her head.

"I have not decided to settle down yet. I would rather focus on my career." The woman nodded, and then looked at her curiously.

"My husband is the same way. While he is here, he pays no heed to me at all. It is all business. The last night we are here is when we finally get to finish this contract. Luckily, it is taking place right in our hotel. May I ask what you do?" Starfire smiled. This woman was very open, too open, but she was not complaining. This made her job easier and she was ready to go back to Slade.

"I am a model. I am here for a photoshoot." The woman smiled and nodded her head.

"That is wonderful. You are very beatiful." Starfire gave a small smile to the woman, finding a way out of the conversation. She had gotten the information that she needed.

"I thank you. I must go now, I am to wake up very early tomorrow." The woman nodded understandingly.

"Of course. Have a good night. May I have your name?" Starfire turned.

"Adele. Have a nice night." She scurried away, afraid of more questions. The place seemed deafening, and she was sure Slade had sent Wintergreen to pick her up. She made her way to the door, but something caught her eye. It was a blue metal, very familiar..

She turned around quickly, seeing four people she never expected to see again. Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Robin. Her eyes widened as she turned back around, even more intent on getting to the door. It did not help that the four were coming her way, though still oblivious to the woman. As they walked passed her, she made sure to lower her head. When they were finally past her, she looked back up, but to only see blue eyes peering back at her. She turned around quickly and walked indignantly toward the door, trying to appear as if she did not recognize a thing.

The doors opened for her and she spotted Wintergreen with the door open for her, and she walked to the Bentley, not turning back.

* * *

**Well that was fun to write! So the Titans are back.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! All right, here's the next chapter, being written on a buzz so it should be fun! **

**I would also like to thank Soundwave 0107 for supporting me through out this fic! **

**Disclaimer: While I do not own the Titans (as already stated before), I also do not own the ring described in this chapter: ./#/bridal/the-collection/engagement-rings/solitaire-1895/n4201200-solitaire-1895**

* * *

Starfire ran up the steps of the mansion, throwing off her shoes as she entered. She made a beeline for the bedroom. When she pulled the door open to the bedroom, Slade was sitting there, reading a particularly large book. _Blood and Gold_ by Anne Rice. He did not look up.

"Good job tonight, my dear. I have obtained a fair amount of information needed. The woman was stupidly open." Starfire did not react, still standing at the door. At the lack of a response, Slade glanced up. He raised an eyebrow at her fear-stricken face.

"Something the matter, Koriand'r?" She nodded her head vigorously, slamming the door behind her as she made her way to the bed. She took his book out of his hand and put the bookmark in it, setting it on the end table. She sat down in front of him.

"The Titans were present at the ball." Slade's ears instantly perked up at the news.

"Are you sure it was them? Did they see you?" Starfire nodded her head sadly.

"Yes, I am the positive that it was them. I tried to remove myself from their vision, but they passed by me. When I looked back up, Robin was staring at me." Her eyes turned nervous. "Do you suppose he recognized me?" Slade's face turned grim.

"Robin may be young, but he's not stupid. My guess is he's trying to track you as we speak." Starfire moaned and moved next to Slade, snuggling up to him for comfort.

"I do not wish to face them! When I left, they were the devastated! Beast Boy was very sad and Cyborg was the 'lobstery'. And Raven! She acted as though I had said nothing, but I know her well! I knew she was the angry as well! Then Robin. He was very angry, indeed. He was the one that was 'worse for the wear'!" Slade grabbed Starfire's shoulders, stopping her ranting.

"Starfire, calm down. You're speaking broken english." Starfire took a deep breath, and then calmed back into Slade's embrace.

"What are we to do?" Slade was quiet for several moments, contemplating. A few moments, and then he spoke again.

"You will need to go undercover to find out the reason they are here." Starfire looked up at him like he was crazy. "Let me finish. I will make sure you have a completely different look. No one will suspect a thing. Would you feel better if we got started right now?" Starfire stared at him for a moment, reluctant to follow through, but then nodded her head slowly. Slade got out of bed, showing his bare chest and dark red pajama pants. He looked over to her.

"Get changed into something more comfortable, then we will go." She nodded again, and climbed out of bed. Slade watched her undress, and then put on a long plum silk robe.

"Let us go." Slade grabbed her hand delicately and led her out of the room. They climbed a flight of stairs, up to the third floor, and turned right. Slade opened a door at the end of the hallway and pushed it open. Inside there were assorted outfits, wigs, colored contacts, and many different sets of makeup.

"I am thinking we will make you go blonde," He handed her a long blonde and slightly curly wig. "We will also give you a chocolatey brown eye color." He looked through the selection of contacts, and finally settled on one. She grabbed those as well, setting them both on the vanity. Slade went over to the closet.

"Now, I will need you to go undercover as a concierge at the hotel they are staying at. I will get that information before you wake up in the morning. I will let you pick out a suitable outfit and choice of makeup." He stepped aside and sat down on the couch next to the vanity, watching her intently. He sometimes tested her, seeing how well she made her choices, all though he would never voice it to her.

She browsed through the large walk-in closet, trying to find the right outfit. She knew it had to be work material, a suit of sorts. The suits were closer to the front of the closet, due to the fact they were used very often, only second to the gowns of the many parties she has had to attend. She searched through the assorted colors and fabrics. She stayed in the darker colors, knowing it to be more professional. She finally decided on a slate-colored blazer and tailored pants, a cream blouse underneath. Next were the shoes. Round toed shoes were probably the best to stick with. She decided on a pair of patent black Cole Haan pumps. For the makeup, she chose a light pink shadow and brown liner, a light brown brow filler, a dark rose blush, and a pomogranite red matte lipstick. She then set a plain blonde-toned ponytail holder to put the wig back in a tight ponytail tomorrow.

"Here. Is this appropriate?" Slade gave it an appreciative glance.

"Very good, dear. I am impressed." She nodded her thanks and then walked over to him, grabbing his hand. She used it to bring herself down to straddle him. She leaned in near his ear.

"Now please allow me to relieve some of my stress." He smirked.

"Of course." She smiled sweetly at him and undid the tie to her robe. The silky material instantly fell from her shoulders and draped around Slade's knees. She leaned in and kissed his jaw line, then sucked gently on his neck. Slade tilted his head back for her and let out a contented sigh. She rubbed her hands down his toned muscles and to the hem of his pants, tugging at them. She hooked her fingers on each side of them and got off of him slightly to pull them off. Slade shifted upward to make the task easier and soon enough, Slade's pants were in a heap on the floor along with her robe.

She straddled him again. She rubbed herself against his hardening member, but did not thrust him into her. She kissed his jawline again, enjoying the strong manly jaw. She moved one delicate hand down the other side of his jawline, while the other moved down his arm. He absolutely loved it when she took charge, no matter how controlling he usually was. His sex life was completely different than his work.

Starfire then stopped her gentle caresses and brought both hand to his chest, laying them flat, and rest her forehead against his. She closed her eyes and pushed him inside of her, gasping at the contact. She rocked on him, gaining speed, and he moaned quietly. Her breath quickened as she rocked harder against him, and soon both were beginning to lose control. No words were spoken between the two, only the joining of bodies. Starfire was the first to come, letting out strangled cries. At the feeling of her tightening around him, he was not too far after.

Starfire climbed off of him and bent down to pick up her robe. She tied it back up around herself and handed Slade his pajama pants. He quickly slipped them on and then picked her up bridal style, walking from the room and down to their bedroom. He dropped her on the bed, and she bounced slightly from the slight fall. Her eyes were already drooping slightly after her exhaugsting day. She curled under the covers, and Slade slipped under the covers after her, pulling her close.

"Mm, will I be wearing a microphone tomorrow as well?" Slade nodded, his chin resting on the top of her head.

"Especially in this case. I don't want them to try anything. I will also have you wear a small earphone so I can direct you if need be." She nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Thank you, my love." He kissed the top of her forehead.

"Of course." They laid in silence for a moment.

"I love you, Slade." Her voice was already slurred and sleepy. He smiled.

"I love you too. Good night." She was asleep almost instantly and Slade turned off the light, closing his own eyes.

* * *

Slade walked down Avenue des Champs-Elysees, ending at Cartier. He had finished his research on the Titans current location, and it was now six in the morning. The man opened the door and greeted Slade. The tall elder man was the owner of the particular store of whom Slade paid a large sum to meet him at such an ungodly hour to look at certain pieces of jewelry. The man led him over to the back where a whole case was devoted to what he was looking for.

"We have the finest rings at Cartier, monsieur. Please tell me what you would like to look at." Slade looked over at the different rings, trying to find one that would pop out at him. All of the rings were beautiful, sparkling as if the light of heaven itself was shining down upon them. He skimmed the rows of jewels and then one caught his eye. He pointed to it.

"I would like to see that one." The man opened the case and took the ring out with a silk handkerchief.

"It is one of our finest." She man set the ring down on the glass case, with the handkerchief under it. Slade inspected it carefully. It was a platinum band with three large diamonds, the middle one the biggest. The band was slim, and the ring all together was quite simple, yet eloquently beautiful. He made his decision.

"I would like this one." The man nodded.

"It is one of our best, monsieur. A fine choice." The man pulled out a small box with the designer's name of the top, and set the ring in the indented fabric.

"Come to the counter over here, s'il vous plait. I shall ring you up." Slade walked over to the counter with the expensive looking register, and the man looked for the certain price in a velvet book.

"This particular piece is 13,730 euros, $18,000 of your American dollars." Slade nodded and handed him a card. The man excepted it and one the payment was taken care of, he wrapped the box in a silk handkerchief and then set it in a velvet tie bag. Once in the velvet, the man put it in the shopping bag.

"Here you go, I hope the woman it is meant for enjoys it." Slade nodded and smiled.

"Thank you." He walked out of the store and back to the black BMW parked a few blocks away, heading back to him mansion.

* * *

**Well, there ya have it! I absolutely love the little music they play on the Cartier website in the engagement ring section. It's so calming :)**

**Hope you all enjoyed it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**It was so much fun writing the last chapter last night (well, technically, this morning) and it is so dreary outside (which means no boat), so I am writing another chapter!**

* * *

Starfire's eyes opened slowly when she heard the bedroom door close. She looked up and saw Slade, already dressed in a white t-shirt, gray loose button up, and black pants. She sat up in bed and looked at the clock. 7 AM.

"How long have you been up, love?" He looked over to her.

"I got up around four to get my research done. Wintergreen is making us some breakfast downstairs. You might as well just wear your robe down, because right after you will have to go undercover. I should not take as long as at the party since you will not be required to actually talk to anyone unless you are taking care of customers. We will discuss the details at the table in the dining room. Come along, dear." He held out his hand to beckon her, and she rose out of the bed and to Slade.

Wintergreen had set out a light french breakfast consisting of assorted fruits, cheese, and regular and chocolate croissants. Starfire's eyes lit up as she sat down.

"I am quite hungry. Many thanks, Wintergreen." He nodded to her and Slade pulled out her chair. She sat down, with Slade sitting next to her.

"Go ahead and eat, my dear. I will explain while you are." She nodded, but dropped a croissant on his plate.

"You are to eat as well. You work too hard." He chuckled at her antics and kissed her cheek.

"Yes, dear." He took a bite out of the croissant, chewed it, and then went on explaining.

"They are staying at a hotel near Jacques's, Park Hyatt Paris Vendome. They were sponsored by an unknown source, most likely by whomever they are to protect. That is where you come in. We need to figure out why they are here and if it will interfere with our plans in anyway. If it will not, then we shall continue on without paying attention to them. If it does, we'll have to find a way to get them away from Paris, preferably France all together. When we are done here, you will go upstairs and change into your disguise. I will have you drive yourself there so it will look more authentic. You will be driving a regular Jeep Cherokee to also seem in character." She nodded, finishing up her food. She stood up slowly.

"I shall go get ready now." He nodded and she gave him a quick kiss, retreating. Slade caught her attention before she left.

"Meet me in the foyer before you go. I will give you directions to the hotel and your name tag. The employees believe you are the new concierge, since the other one was 'mysteriously' killed. It has been dismissed as a suicide." She nodded slowly, not completely comfortable that he had to kill an innocent citizen. It was to be expected, though.

"I shall be there in only a moment's time." She rushed up the two flights of stairs to the room they were in the night before. She walked in slowly and got to work. She quickly put on her outfit and makeup, including the contacts. She then positioned the wig on her head and pulled it into a tight, high ponytail. She flew down the stairs so she did not have the worry of tripping in her heels.

"I am ready." She walked up behind Slade. He turned, looking her up and down.

"Very good. Hmm, whenever you go in disguise with a different look it is as if I have multiple lovers." He smirked and kissed her. She giggled and pulled away.

"Now, you do not want to mess up my neatly applied lip wear." He smiled and pulled her close. He rubbed up and down her back, as if massaging her. She purred and rubbed her face against his neck.

"You know, the purring is one of the things that makes me thank god that Tamaraneans are descendants of felines." She giggled and pulled away.

"I am aware of that. You make it quite apparent when you act with more vigor while we are making love, due to my purring." He smiled and pushed her toward the door. He handed her a GPS.

"I have already taken the liberty to set up the address. The car is parked out front, be careful. Oh," He carefully placed the microphone on the inside of her blazer and earpiece in her right ear. "Can't forget about these." She nodded and headed to the door. She quickly got in the car, placing the GPS on the windshield with the placeholder. She followed the directions to the hotel, while she went over in her mind to act natural. Truthfully, she was quite nervous. This was different than just going incognito, she had to see her old friends. She thanked X'hal for Slade's training.

She pulled up to the hotel, noticing it was across the street and a few blocks down from Jacques's hotel. She began to feel nauseous, feeling that they were here for him. She looked at the nametag Slade had placed on her when he put on the microphone. _Marie Veronique_. She took a deep breath and put the GPS away, getting out of the car. She walked up to the front door.

"Bonjour. I assume you are the new concierge?" She nodded, consciously making sure to keep up her own french accent.

"Yes. I am guessing that is my desk?" She pointed to the tall desk on the right side of the hotel, where a woman was standing. She could tell that she was not a concierge due to her nervous eyes when she worked with customers. The man nodded.

"Yes. You can just tell the woman who you are. She is one of our secretaries." Starfire nodded and walked through the glass doors. She made her way over to the desk and smiled at the woman.

"Bonjour mademoiselle. I am the new concierge, you may be relieved from this position." She petite woman gave Starfire a relieved smile and nodded her head, hurrying away. She took her position behind the desk and heard Slade's voice in her ear.

"_I have monitored the rooms. It appeared that the Titans are going to be leaving around 9:30 AM, about an hour and a half from now._" She hummed in reply as to not draw any attention. She watched as a young couple came up to the desk. Both had blond hair, the girl with blue eyes and the man with brown. They appeared to be Swiss. He walked up closer to the desk.

"Excuse me, but we are looking for a near-by art museum. Where is the closest one?" Starfire smiled at them. Slade was giving her directions in her ear.

"The closest one to here is called _Musee d'Orsay_. It is about seven minutes away. To get there, go southwest down Rue de la Paix, and turn right onto Rue de Rivoli. Turn left onto Place de la Concorde, and then left of Quai d'Orsay. The museum will be on the left. I shall write it down for you." She quickly wrote down the directions on one of the hotel's papers, the insignia plainly on the top. They smiled and hurried out.

Starfire waited patiently at the desk, outwardly looking collected. Inside, she was screaming with nerves, just waiting for the Titans to come down the elevator. She let out a breath, trying to calm herself. As soon as she started to calm, one of the elevator doors opened, showing the people she was wanting to forget. She could hear then loud and clear.

"Dude! We need to get some food! Can't this guy wait for just a few minutes?" Robin gave a stern look at Beast Boy.

"We have to go and see Mr. Laurent. He's counting on us to keep him safe from whatever is after him, if anything is. We can get food later." Beast Boy groaned.

"Come on! We haven't eaten since like, that lame party thing." Raven walked up next to the boys.

"For once, i agree with Beast Boy. We're going to need energy, and not eating when we need to will definitely not give us any." Cyborg nodded his head. Robin sighed.

"Fine. But we need to find some place near by. Let's go to the concierge." They headed her way. She tried her best to collect herself, putting on a calm facade.

"_All right Starfire. We already have the information we need. I need you to get the tracker I placed in your pocket and put it on Robin_." She felt inside the pocket of her pants. There, indeed, was a small device inside her pocket. _"The best way to do this is to use one of the oldest plays in the book. You will need to walk around the desk while handing them directions, and act as if you tripped. It has an adhesive. so just place it somewhere they would not guess. The piece is so small, they will not be able to spot it. Good luck, my dear. I am here if you need help_." Starfire awaited at the desk. She knew exactly where to put the device. Robin changed his outfit daily, but his 'R' emblem went from one uniform to the next. She would place it on that. Robin walked up to the desk.

"Excuse me, but we need directions to some restaurants near by." Starfire smiled.

"Of are four restaurants right around this area. La Cordonnerie, L'espadon, Le Meurice, and La Tute. Is there any specific thing you are looking for?"

"The closest one of the four." Starfire nodded.

"That would be L'espadon. It is within walking distance. I shall write down the directions." She wrote some things down on a piece of paper and then made her way around the desk, walking up next to Robin.

"Here you-oof!" She fell forward, her hand landing on the 'R' on the left side of his chest. She quickly pulled back after the tracker was placed.

"I apologize vigorously, monsieur! Here are your directions. Again, I am very sorry." Robin took the directions and held up a hand.

"It's not a problem, miss." He looked down at her. She held her breath as he squinted, but felt relieved when he shook his head and showed no recognition. That was too close for her liking.

"Thank you for the directions. All right team, let's go." They walked out the doors and Starfire went back behind the desk.

"_All right Kori. You can leave._" Starfire walked swiftly away from the desk and out the front doors.

"Hey! Where are you going?" She kept on walking.

"I am taking my lunch break." She walked to the car, eager to get away.

* * *

Starfire was dressed in a blood red long dress. The dress cinched around her waist, and then flared out around her body, a jersey material. She wore black peep toe Christian Louboutins, a red Swarovki crystal ring, and carried and black croc clutch. She had gray eyeshadow and her eyes were lined with black all the way around. She had dark mascara and a brown and peach under toned creamy lipstick on. Her hair was pulled back into a loose, elegant braid with curled pieces framing her face. She smiled.

Slade was taking her to the opera tonight. She had never been to one, and had always wanted to go. Slade had brought up the idea when she got back from her undercover job, and she quickly agreed. He said they deserved a night out. The opera they were going to see was called _Pelleas et Melisande_, a well-known french opera. Slade had said it was one of her favorites.

"Are you ready to go, my dear?" Slade stood in the doorway, wearing a black tailored tuxedo. Starfire smiled and walked over to him, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"I am very excited. I thank you for this." He smiled and led her out.

"Think nothing of it. Let's go, we don't want to be late." He led her down the stairs and through the doors, leading her to an elegant black Cadillac. He opened passenger door for her, grabbing her hand to help her in. She smiled at him as he closed the door, making his way to the driver's seat.

"All right, let's roll." Starfire giggled and nodded her head. They were in a comfortable silence during the trip to the opera house. Slade pulled up to the building and parked in his own reserved spot. He opened her door again, letting her out this time. She looped her arms through his, looking up in wonder.

"This building is magnificent. I cannot wait to see the viewing." She snuggled closer to him. He smiled down at her.

"Yes, it is one of the finest opera houses in the world." She grinned widely as he handed the tickets to get in. He led her to a box near the top of the building, close to the stage.

"Only the best for you." She giggled as he pulled her in. He handed her a pair of small gold lenses.

"These are to see the opera better." She nodded and sat down when the lights dimmed. The first act began and Starfire looked down, transfixed. Slade watched her, smiling at her awed face as she looked on. He fingered something in his pocket and turned to the opera. He had seen it many times, therefor he would rather watch her and her twinkling eyes. the intermission came up soon after and Starfire turned to him, smiling.

"Oh Slade, this is truly wondrous! I have never seen something so elegant in my life!" He laughed and stood up along with her.

"Yes, I could tell. There is about a thirty minute intermission, and there is something I have been meaning to talk to you about." She nodded slowly, staring intently at him.

"What is this about?" Slade gently rubbed her bare shoulders, looking down at her.

"I promise it is nothing bad, my dear. Quite the opposite, actually. At least I hope so." She nodded again and beckoned him to continue. He cleared his throat and obliged.

"You know how much I love you. Remember when I told you that it was hard for me to love, that long time ago before you came with me?" She nodded. "I was telling the truth. I am very happy with you, and I do not intend to let you go. I haven't been this happy in a long time. To be honest, if someone told me that you would make me this happy around the time of, oh I don't know, when Raven's father reigned over the universe, I would have laughed. But now, I know you inside and out, and I could not ask for something better." She stared at him in awe.

"What are you trying to say?" He rubbed her cheek with his thumb and bent down. Her eyes widened. He pulled a small box out of his pocket, and her eyes widened even more.

"Koriand'r, will you marry me?" She stayed stalk still, looking down in astonishment. She let out an exasperated laugh, her lips splitting into a large smile.

"Yes, oh X'hal yes." She laughed again and bent down next to him, holding him tight. He smiled and pushed her slightly back to put the ring on left ring finger. She smiled down at it admiring how the diamonds sparkled in the dim lighting.

"It is absolutely beautiful. Breath taking." He smiled and put her hand in his, bending slightly to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing their lips closer together. After a while, Starfire pulled back slightly, the smile still very apparent on her face. He smiled too, unable to hold it back, and pulled her into a tight hug.

"You make me so happy, Kori." She rested her head on his shoulder, burying herself as much into him as she could.

"I love you so much. Oh, this is simply incredible. Thank you, thank you so much." He chuckled and nuzzled her neck.

"Why are you thanking me? I should be thanking you for excepting me." He kissed her temple, still holding her tightly. They both rested together, still smiling uncontrollably. Eventually Slade pulled away, grabbing her hand to lift her up off of the floor.

"Let's sit back down, the opera should resume soon." She nodded and sat in her seat, holding tightly onto his hand. She was still admiring the ring, unable to move her eyes away. The lights dimmed down even more, the actors back on the stage. The two watched the opera in a happy silence.

When the opera was over, Slade led her back to the car. He didn't start the car right away, wanting to wait for the traffic to die down. Starfire took his hand in hers, smiling over at him.

"You know, I did not expect this from you." He rose his eyebrow at her.

"And why ever not?" She shrugged.

"I remember a long time ago, when you were first recognized by the Titans. You said Robin and you are alike. He would have never done this. I have learned over the past year, that though there are similarities, he cannot compare to you." He smiled at her, squeezing her hand.

"Well that's always good to hear. My fiance telling me that she loves me more than her ex-boyfriend." She laughed.

"Oh, you understand my meaning. I love the face that I am now referred to as 'fiance' instead of 'girlfriend'. It is quite nice. Wonderful." She smiled at him. He rubbed her arms gently and she purred, leaning into his touch. He looked out the window and pulled away, starting the car.

"The traffic's finally down. Let's get home to celebrate." She nodded and they were off.

Once home, he turned to her.

"How would you like to celebrate, my dear?" She contemplated for a moment, and then looked back at him.

"Perhaps a bottle of champagne up to our room?" He smiled.

"Sounds good. I'll grab some champagne. You go ahead and head up the stairs, I'll be there in a moment." She nodded and rushed up the stairs and into the bedroom. She went to the mirror and took out her hair, still smiling. She quickly threw her heels to the side and slipped out of her dress, changing into a long white silk nightgown, a cutout area around the waist where lace adorned it, and spaghetti straps holding it up. She sat down on the bed and Slade came into the room with the bottle of champagne and two glasses.

"Here you go." He handed her a glass and poured the bubbly drink into it, and then poured himself a glass. He sat down next to her, still in his tuxedo. They both took a drink out of their glasses. Starfire sighed.

"This is wonderful." He smiled and pulled her to him.

"It is one of the finest bottles I own." She snuggled into him. She then got a mischievous grin and pulled away, setting her glass down on the floor. She took his and set it down next to hers and got up. She moved to the door and closed it slowly, turning back to him with lust filled eyes, and pounced.

* * *

**That was fun! I was smiling through the whole proposal! So sweet.**

**Anyway, read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter! It's time to put some Titans in the twist again, all the while wedding plans (of course Slade would love to have you as his best man, Soundwave) and assassinations. What fun.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the clothing/bags that are described in this story. They are the designer's creations (kudos, MJ).**

* * *

Starfire walked slowly down the staircase, already dressed for the day in a blue and white striped v-neck boyfriend tee, cropped chinos, light brown belt, light brown chunky heels and a gold cuff, with her hair cascading around her like fire and the ever-present ring on her left hand. She walked into the dining area to see Slade reading about Mr. Laurent's newest conquest in the newspaper. He quietly took a sip of his tea.

"Good morning, Slade." He turned his head to her and smiled, beckoning her to sit with him. She obliged and sat in the chair next to him, looking over at the paper.

"Is there anything of use from that article?" Slade shook his head.

"It's only about some sort of 'charity' work the man did, when we all know he just gave them a large sum of money." He rolled his eyes and Starfire giggled. He turned to her and looked her up and down.

"You look like the newest fashion statement in a magazine. Any reason?" She smiled at him, wringing her hands.

"Well, I was hoping that you would allow me to go on a shopping trip in Paris. I have heard it is quite glorious." She bit her lip, waiting for his response. He let out a hefty breath and searched her face, contemplating. He softened.

"All right, my card. This one is from the Russian account." She nodded and gently took the card to put in the pocket of her purse, searching her memory for the pin to that certain account. She stood up and gave him a wide smile, bringing him into a tight hug.

"I thank you Slade. I promise to buy you some new attire as well!" He chuckled and patted her back, coughing slightly from the force of the hug.

"Have a good time, dear." She smiled and nodded, hurrying to get to the front door. He suddenly remembered something and looked over at her, beckoning her back.

"Yes?" He stood.

"I know I have put you through many disguises, but due to the fact we only have a week to work with I need you to go through another one tonight." Starfire deflated slightly, but quickly lit back up.

"What shall I be taking on?" He folded his arms, pacing before her.

"As you may remember, Jacques's wife didn't think he was very faithful. I happen to know he is planning to attend a high-class strip club tonight. I need you to go there." She rose an eyebrow.

"I am quite surprised you would allow me to have other men look at me that way." He shook his head.

"I'm definitely not having you be one of the strippers. Instead, you are going to be part of the entertainment other than taking your clothes off. There will be various dances, and you are to go as an Indian belly dancer. I remember putting you through those specific classes." she nodded. "I will have your clothing ready for you when you get back. Please be home by six." She nodded again.

"I shall not let you down." He went up and behind her, encircling her waist and kissing her neck, running his fingers over her ring.

"I know you won't. Now go on, take the Porsche." She giggled and shook her head.

"I believe I wuld rather take the BMW. It is much easier to drive." He nodded and smiled.

"Of course, whatever you desire." She kissed him quickly and bid him goodbye, hurrying out the door. When she got outside, the shiny silver BMW was already at the entrance. She saw Wintergreen standing next to it.

"I heard that you had requested this car. Would you like me to drive you, dear?" She smiled and shook her head.

"Thank you Wintergreen, but I would like to drive myself." He smiled and patted her back.

"Of course. Have a good time." She nodded and got into the car, setting her purse in the passenger's seat and turning it on. She drove away from the mansion and out on the main road, to Paris.

The trip was not too long, especially when her thoughts were preoccupied by all of the wedding plans she was to make. She smiled to herself. She still couldn't believe that Slade had proposed; it was just so out of the blue. She was definitely wasn't complaining, though.

Once in Paris, she parked in a nearby parking meter spot and got out, walking the rest of the way to the shopping street. She was amazed by all the of gorgeously built shopping buildings and beautiful people, making her envious and awed all the same. She smiled and walked to the nearest store, Marc Jacobs. She looked around at all of the beautiful purses in the front, excited to make it to the neatly folded clothes.

"Good day, mademoiselle. Is there anything I may help you with?" She looked over at the nicely dressed employee, his suit tailored to perfection.

"Oh, yes please. Do you by any chance have the new fall line Absinthe bag? I had recently seen it in one my my magazines of fashion and I adore it!" She beamed at the man and he smiled back. Ever since Starfire had received her first fashion magazine, she was thrilled to get more. She liked to keep up with the newest trends, making her feel more like an earth woman. The man lead her up the marble stairs to the second floor and walked over to the very front by the windows.

"Is this what you are looking for?" The bag was gray with small dot-like indents. It was shaped as a trapezoid, the fold over the bag circular and with a gold lock and key hanging from it, and had short handles. She smiled at the man, jumping once.

"Oh I thank you! Would you please bring it down to the counter for me while I search for more?" He nodded and smiled.

"Would you like a drink? Perhaps champagne?" She shook her head.

"I believe water shall suffice, thank you." He nodded and hurried away down the steps. Starfire made her way to the woman's clothing, going over to the closet to look at the various coats and dresses.

"Oh!" She spotted a gray three-button lamb coat.

"It is glorious! I shall buy this as well." She started to move toward the steps to the third floor, when the man came back with her water.

"Here you are, mademoiselle. Would you like me to take that down as well?" She nodded and smiled, taking the water. She took a sip and then placed the bottle in her bag.

"Now I must find something for Slade!" She hurried up the stairs to look through the various male items. By the end of the searching she had a black rib crew-neck knit sweater, a gray double-breasted wool coat, and a black knit cardigan. She hurried down the two flights of stairs, careful not to fly, and made her way to the payment area.

"I am ready to man, kind sir." He smiled and rang her up, and she handed him the card.

"Enjoy your purchases and thank you for stopping by at Marc Jacobs." She smiled and hurried out. While walking down the street, she was thinking about how it was a shame that Marc Jacobs was gay since he was so attractive, and then quickly berated herself for thinking of another man. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she was surprised when she bumped into someone, nearly falling backward.

"..Star?" Starfire's eyes widened as she slowly turned around, waiting for her fears to be confirmed. She was now staring at her four former friends, most commonly known as the Teen Titans. She cursed mentally.

"Uhm, gr-greetings. What brings you all to Paris?" Robin stared at her intently, not letting up.

"No reason. Why are you hear?" She attempted a smile.

"I just wished to shop. It is quite a wondrous place to do such a thing." He nodded, his mouth still set in a straight line. He started to falter, the line turning into a frown.

"So, how's being with Slade treating you? Are you having fun spending time with a murderer? Because it's so like you." His tone was unbearably sarcastic. She shifted under his gaze.

"How are you even certain that I am still in his company?" At this, his frown disappeared, not sure how to respond. Beast Boy took the opportunity to speak up.

"Dude, we've missed you. I still think it's totally uncool that you left us for Slade, but it's nice seeing you, I guess." She nodded his way. Both Raven and Cyborg were silent, not wanting to get involved in any way.

"Well, it was pleasant seeing you all again. I must be going now-"

"Wait." She turned to Robin, his voice as stern as she had ever heard.

"What's that on your finger?" He said, pointing to the diamond ring. Her eyes widened and she gasped inwardly.

"I-it is nothing. I really must be going." She attempted to walk away, but he grabbed her arm forcefully, spinning her around.

"Are you engaged?" She kept her face stoic.

"I believe it is none of your concern." He growled.

"I'll make it my concern if I damn well want to." She glared at him and yanked her arm away.

"Yes, I am. I am happy and you will not ruin this for me. You are no longer a part of my life." Robin's hard stare intensified. She could tell that he was trying to keep his anger in check. She could feel the bruise forming on her wrist where he had grabbed her.

"Fuck you, Starfire." He turned and swiftly left, the other three hesitating before following. Starfire let out a breath and made her way swiftly through the crowd and back to the car. There was no way she was going back there, where she could end up running into them again.

* * *

Slade was in the front living room, finally satisfied with his findings on Jacques. Now all he needed was Starfire's part. He closed his eye and rested his head on the back of the couch. All of the sudden the front door slammed shut and his name was being called out.

"I'm in here, Koriand'r." He heard footsteps and suddenly Starfire was standing inside the room looking extremely nervous. His eyebrows scrunched as he looked at her, and then noticed her wrist. He got up and pulled her gently to the couch with him, inspecting it.

"What has happened to your wrist?" She let out a shaky breath.

"I ran into my old friends." His gaze hardened as he looked up at her.

"I'm guessing Robin did this to you?" His voice was wavering slightly, anger apparent. She nodded slowly.

"Yes, when he spotted the ring." He shook his head and looked to the ceiling.

"Good for nothing ass hole.." He cursed and then turned his attention back to his fiance. "Did they do anything else to you?" She shook her head.

"I made sure to leave their presence as soon as I could." He sighed and leaned on her.

"Do you think this will affect the mission?" She shook her head again.

"I do not believe they think I am connected to the mission in any way. None showed any suspicion. And you will not be in danger of being found out since they do not know your true face." He nodded, calming slightly.

"All right. Well, we have a couple of hours before you have to get ready for the act tonight. What would you like to do?" Her eyes lit up as she jumped up.

"I have gotten you new apparel! Please hold still while I retrieve them." She flew around the corner, and with a blink of an eye she was right back next to him, bag in tow. She took out her findings and handed them to him. He looked through his new items and smiled at her.

"Thank you, dear. They are lovely." She beamed and hugged him as he put the items back in the bag. He grabbed hold of her waist and pinned her down to the couch, kissing her gently. She smiled against his mouth and brought her arms to his neck to bring him closer, forcing his arms to come down from her shoulders. He wrapped his own arms around her torso, crushing her against him.

"Mmm" She murmured as he attacked her exposed neck, half of her shirt coming off at one shoulder. He chuckled and ran a hand down her side, causing her to shiver in delight. His hands crept under her top and to her breasts, massaging gently. She purred in response.

"I love the fact that you can purr. It's quite alluring." He breathed in her ear before kissing her again. He could feel the deep vibrations from the purr as his mouth was pressed against hers and he moaned. She growled in the back of her throat and pushed him to the couch, her hands pulling his plain t-shirt off. She quickly stripped herself to her black lacey lingerie and started to unbuckle his pants. He moaned as she touched him through his boxers, running his hands through her now tousled locks.

She grinned up at him before pulling down his boxers and throwing them aside, taking him in her mouth. She sucked gently, bobbing up and down on him as he gripped her hair. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and pulled her up to him forcefully and pushed himself inside of her. She thrusted him in and out of her, rocking against him. She increased her speed, pushing him deeper and deeper inside of her. She could feel herself being pushed over the edge by the forceful friction she was bringing between then and has an orgasm quickly, him following soon after at the feeling of her contracting around him.

Starfire fell on top of him, breathing heavily. She could feel his chest rising and falling quickly underneath her. With a groan she lifted herself off of him and dressed, but not without him stopping her for every article and helping put it on her himself. He quickly dressed after her and took her hand in his.

"Let's get you ready for tonight, my dear." She nodded and let him pull her up the flights of stairs until they reached the room they were in when picking out her concierge attire. She looked inside and saw the outfit and wig she was to wear.

"As you probably already realized, this is what you will be wearing. On the dresser there are some dark brown contacts. I left a binder of different makeup choices that are usually used by such dancers. I will be downstairs in the foyer when you are done." She nodded and he kissed her swiftly and headed out the door, closing it behind him.

She looked back at the outfit. It consisted of a purple bra-like top with crystallized beads falling from the hem down to the bottom of the top, one piece in the middle falling about mid-stomach. The bottom was a bikini style with silver beading details adorning it, and a sheer purple chiffon attached the the bottoms and falling to the floor. The accessories consisted of a long silver belly ring, hanging down until it reached the top of her bottoms. She had a gold and silver necklace in a choker fashion, many assorted costume rings, gold coin cuffs, and a crystal head piece. There was a veil that was to cover the bottom half of her face.

She quickly changed into the outfit and accessories, minus the head peice and veil. She put her hair in a tight bun and then pulled on the dark long and thick hair. She took a black ponytail holder and tied her hair in a high, tight ponytail, the long hair cascading around her. She took the head piece and put it on at the base of the ponytail.

Next was the makeup. She looked through the binder and finally decided on one of the choices. She put in the colored contacts and covered her eyes in a sandy brown eyeshadow , smudging a darker brown around the out edges of her eyes. She covered her eyelashes heavily in mascara and filled in her brows with a pristine darker brown. She used bronzer on the outer areas of her cheek bones to define them and a dark red lipstain. She placed the veil on and made her way down the stairs.

Slade turned around to the jingling sound behind him, and was met with the sight of Starfire gliding down the stairs. He licked his lips and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You look stunning." She smiled behind the veil, pressing herself against him.

"I thank you. I believe it is time for me to go?" He nodded.

"Let me put on your microphone.." He places the small object on the inside of her bra piece. "And you are to use an indian accent. Now, go on." She nodded and made her way to the door, wearing

some simple sandals due to the fact she was to dance with bare feet.

* * *

Starfire entered the elegant building, taking in the place. The inside definitely did not show a hint of sin, despite what took place within the walls. The carpet and walls were white with gold trimming. There was a large marble counter to the back of the room, many poles adorning around the edges of it. She decided that that was where she was supposed to dance.

"Miss..Saxena?" She turned. The man behind her clearly worked in the place, a microphone attached to his head.

"Yes?" He smiled at her.

"Ah, the belly dancer. You shall be our second act tonight. I see you are already prepared, but I shall give you these," He handed her a pair of small symbols. "You may go and stand next to the stage to wait." She nodded and made her way to the stage, taking off her sandals once she got there.

Men started to fill in around her. She searched the crowd for Jacques, and noticed he was dead center and up front. She let out a sigh, knowing it was going to be a long night. She rested against the wall and watched as men constantly checked her out. She saw their eyes travel all over her and she was starting to get slightly uncomfortable.

The first act began, the lights around the room dimming and bright stage lights lighting up. Three women came on the stage, all with sandy blond hair. They were in different forms of lingerie and garters, tall stilettos on their feet. They began dancing erotically on the poles, men wolf-whistling and cat-calling. Starfire looked away from the scene, disgusted in the antics of such people. She constantly heard vulgar language being thrown at the girls and the sweeping noise of clothing being discarded from them. She noticed one man holding a pair of one of the woman's underwear like it was some form of consolation prize. She shuttered, starting to ge nervous for her act.

The lights on the stage dimmed out and she heard the footsteps of the women walking down the stage and through the middle of the crowd.

""your turn, sweetheart." The man that talked to her before motioned for her to get on the stage. She nodded her head and headed up front and center, her stomach churning. Suddenly the lights turned back on and she was visible to the whole crowd of men. They cheered on, eyeing her with lust-filled eyes. She looked down at Jacques, who was looking at her hungrily. She swallowed as the alluring indian music started to play in the background, and she started to sway her hips to it. The cheers got louder as she started to dance, her hips and arms moving about gracefully.

She clanked the tiny symbols in between her fingers, moving her arms like snakes and bringing her legs up and down at the knees to make her hips look like they were moving on their own. She swayed her body side by side and up and down to the music, moving alluringly around. She twisted and turned, trying to drown out the calls being thrown her way.

Starfire sighed in relief as the music ended and stepped gracefully off the stage and into the crowd. Jacques grabbed her arm.

"Hey honey, how about you come with me tonight." He ran his hand up her thigh, breathing heavily in her ear. She shivered in discomfort.

"I do not think that would be appropriate." She said in a small voice, her indian accent apparent. He laughed lightly.

"Awe, c'mon sexy. Let me fuck you crazy. You'll love it." She shook her head and lightly pulled her arm out of his grasp, moving out of the crowd.

"Come on beautiful! I'll be waiting for you." She refused to turn around, quickly leaving the building and calling Wintergreen to come pick her up.

* * *

Starfire took off her outfit quickly and took one of Slade's t-shirts and put it on. She sat down on the bed, sighing.

"You did well today, my love." She looked at him and smiled, rubbing her arms.

"I thank you." He looked at her for a minute and then moved on the bed behind her, engulfing her in his arms.

"I'm glad I'm getting paid to kill that bastard. I don't like how he was talking to you." She smiled and leaned into him. "You look wonderful in my shirt. You should wear it to bed more often." She giggled softly.

"I thoroughly enjoy wearing it, as well." She moved out of his arms and pulled up the covers on the bed and got in, snuggling up in the comforter. He went to lay down next to her.

"I've come up with a plan to get the Titans away from Jacques." She looked at him.

"What is your plan?" She shifted closer to him and snuggled into his arms. He stroked her back.

"I'm going undercover as Mr. Laurent's body guard-after I kill the real one, of course-and tell them that the assissin is at his London home, so they are to go there to seek him out." She nodded.

"That is good. I believe I have seen enough of my former friends. Cyborg and Raven cannot even look me in the eye. I do miss them, but this is how it must be." She looked down and sighed. Slade felt helpless, knowing there was no way to comfort her when it came to this matter. After all, he was the start of it. He sighed.

"Do you ever regret coming away with me?" She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"X'hal no! I love you, am in love with you. You were right when you told me that I would come to you eventually, that I would not be able to stay with my friends forever. I would not have been happy at home with my friends, with _Robin_." He nodded and held her close, kissing her forehead.

"I love you. Please, always know that." She nodded.

"I know, Slade. I love you as well. I cannot wait for our wedding and to spend everyday with you. And we can have a child! Ooh, it is wonderful to think about." She sighed happily and smiled. He chuckled at her antics.

"Yes, we will. My other three children haven't exactly been close with me. As you know, Grant is dead, Jericho is with the Titans, and god knows where Rose is. She's always harbored some sort of detest toward me." Starfire looked up and him and gave him a lingering kiss.

"We shall have a great life." He nodded and held her close, completely happy with his current predicament. Life would be good.

* * *

**All right, there we have it. Slade and Starfire have a very active sex life, haha. I hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Next chapter! Yay! I gotta say, when this story is all said and done I'll be very sad :(**

* * *

Slade woke up bright and early to get ready for his own undercover job. He moved from the bed, ready to head out the door and up to the disguise room. He heard rustling.

"Mm, Slade?" He turned around to see the beautiful alien, her hair tangled from sleep. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, stretching in a cat-like fashion.

"Are you going to make the Titans leave France?" He smiled and nodded. He walked over and sat down the the bed next to her.

"And I can't wait. They always seem to spoil things for me..I remember when you were part of that." He smirked and playfully pushed her. She giggled.

"Oh yes. I remember when you first came to do acts against our team, I was very upset that you caused Robin such turmoil. I believe I made that apparent when I shot you with a starbolt and told you to leave him be." He laughed.

"Yes, I remember that. Those things hurt like hell." She smiled sheepishly.

"I apologize." He smirked.

"And I'm sorry for putting those probes in you. I should have just kept you as my personal sex slave instead." she faked gasped and then went into a fit of giggles.

"I believe I would have enjoyed it, though at the time I would never have let you know that. I know if Robin found out, he would be the very upset with me." He nodded.

"Definitely. He would already try to kill me if I took you against your will. Or so he would have thought." She grinned and got out of bed, not bothering to change out of his t-shirt.

"I do like having your t-shirt on. It is quite roomy." He chuckled and got up.

"All right, I'm going to head out. I promise I won't be long." She nodded and made her way downstairs.

"I shall eat the breakfast. I will see you soon, my love." She kissed him lightly and then made her way to the kitchen. He shook his head and smiled, walking back up to the disguise room.

"All right, time for the outfit." He put on a nice white button down with a black blazer and black pants. He slipped on some nice patent black shoes and hooked up a fake microphone on his head. He went back down the stairs, giving Starfire one last kiss as he headed out the door.

"Now it's time to take the Porsche for a ride." He smirked and hopped in the car, speeding off.

He went down the many turns into Paris, stopping in front of Jacques's hotel. He paid the valet to park his car, threatening him if their were any scratches he wouldn't live to drive another car. He made his way up the entrance, giving the customary pleasantries to other employees and the such. He went into the elevator, already knowing the room Jacques was staying in. He knew to come early in the morning since Mr. Laurent was currently meeting an apparent new high-statis employee for his company.

Slade walked out of the elevator as it stopped on the 27th floor and walked down, his head held high, to the socialite's room. He used his forged key to get into the room and stepped in quietly. He cautiously looked around, his steps not heard to the human ear. He spotted the guard in one of the rooms, seemingly going over some type of paperwork. Slade stood a the door entrance, quietly observing the room to see the best approach. He had already disabled all of the cameras in the room by stilling the pictures, using his supplies to do it from home. He stepped into the room unnoticed. He pulled out his gun, clicking on the silencer, causing the guard to spin around. He was met with a bullet in the face, instantly killing him. Slade touched a piece in his ear.

"Wintergreen, get a small helicopter up near this room. I need you to dispose of a body."

"Very well sir." He walked out of the room and went into the bathroom. He came back and wrapped the man's head in the towel so the blood wouldn't coat anything when he took him to the helicopter.

Slade heard the familiar sound outside the room, even with it being quite silent for obvious reasons. He picked up the guard, making sure to keep the head near him in case of any dripping, and handed the dead man to Wintergreen.

"It would be best to make it over the ocean, dropping it there. It should not take long by helicopter." Wintergreen nodded, taking the body into his own arms.

"I will get right on it. Good luck with your mission." Slade nodded and walked back through the sliding doors of the deck. He checked the room for any blood spots, and then walked into the room that was previously occupied by the guard. He pulled out a small handheld steam cleaner and turned it on, cleaning up the wet blood on the carpeted ground. He resumed the place of the guard, waiting for Jacques to get back. Due to Mr. Laurent's narcisism, it would be no problem fooling the man into thinking he was his bodyguard. He would simply say that the assassin had come in, killing the other man, and he had to take his place due to a quick call before he died. He tried to catch the killer, but he had already left. That is where he would explain to the Titans where the killer was.

He looked over what the man was working on before. To his surprise, it was only a crossword in the daily Paris newspaper.

"Well that is very unprofessional. Maybe it was better that I killed him off." He rolled his eye and kept his place, blending in perfectly.

About an hour later, he heard the door open and a man talking to a guy with a much younger tone to his voice. Slade's ears perked up, instantly recognizing the voice as Robin's. He made his way out the door and toward the voices, his face stoic and professional. He walked into the foyer of the suite, looking at the men. They stopped talking and looked at the unfamiliar guard.

"Excuse me, where is my guard?" Slade walke dup to them.

"Unfortunately, we had an incident with the assassin that is after you. Your guard called me right before the man killed him. I hurried as fast as I could, trying to catch the killer, but he got away before I could do anything. Apparently the man is very sure of himself, for he left this," He pulled a pre-made note out of his pocket, crinkled to look more authentic.

_Hello there. _

_I would like to let you know that this is not over, Jacques. I have been paid a nice sum already and I can't let that go to waste now, can I?_

_I will be waiting for you when you get back to the country of rain._

_-Your personal hitman_

Jacques's eyes widened.

"Shit. He's going to my London house. What am I supposed to do?" His eyes were wild. Slade cleared his throat, causing both men to look at him.

"If you will, I would like to speak with this young man. Due to his choice in clothing, I am guessing he is a superhero sent for protection? It is becoming much more common lately." He nodded.

"Yeah, he is. Please do talk this through. I'll be in the living room." He left the room silently, still thinking over the potential threat. Slade turned to Robin.

"Hello, I am Alexandre. I am assuming you plan to check the London home?" Robin nodded, his face serious.

"My team will do anything to keep an innocent man safe. We should leave tomorrow to try and catch this man and search the house for any bombs." Slade rose an eyebrow.

"Team?" Robin nodded.

"Yeah. I'm Robin, the leader. I'm all human, but am very skilled in various forms of martial arts. Raven is a sorceress, Beast Boy is a changling, and Cyborg is half robotic. We had a fifth member, but she left us." Robin's face turned hard. Slade noticed this.

"You seem to be distressed about this." Robin nodded.

"We had a romantic relationship. I soon thereafter found out that she was cheating on me with my worst enemy. She left us and we don't know if she's still with him or not. I can't see him sticking to one person that much, after all the shit he's put us through." Slade smirked inwardly.

"Most likely not." Robin nodded.

"But enough about that. So, you saw the killer leave. Did you catch his appearance." Slade shook his head.

"He had some sort of mask on. I believe it was a normal cloth mask, obviously not too sure of his abilities to hide his identity. As pointed out, he ust be on his way to London as we speak. It would be best for your team to catch a flight tonight if any real progress is to be made." Robin nodded curtly.

"I was thinking the same thing. Thanks for the information. I'll call my team about the news right away." He walked swiftly out the door, intent on the crime. Slade walked into the living room.

"It has been set. The team of superheroes are planning to go to London tonight to quarentine your home as well as catch the hitman." Jacques nodded.

"Thank you. I will not be needing your service anymore tonight. Please go and do not disturb me tonight. Slade nodded.

_This guy is a dumbass. He definitely just made my job easier._

"All right. I will leave you be. My hotel is just across from yours, sir, if you run into any trouble." Jacques nodded and waved his hand. telling Slade to get out. He happily obliged and made his way to the door, walking back to the elevator. He walked quickly out of the hotel, making his way to the Porshe and driving home in a frenzy.

* * *

Starfire was enjoying herself in the large library of Slade's home. He had dressed herself comfortably in a black belted dress and black flats, he hair pulled back into a half ponytail.

Slade walked into the library, a smile on his face. He walked quietly toward Starfire's back and looked over her shoulder. She was reading _The Great Gatsby_ Slade wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. She jumped and turned around quickly, holding her heand to her heart.

"X'hal, Slade, you scared me." He chuckled and kissed her neck.

"Sorry. You have no idea how easy it was to manipulate that man. He's much too conceited for his own good. He even told me to leave him be for the night, most likely thinking he could handle himself. Fool." She smiled at her lover.

"Are we finishing this job tomorrow night?" Slade shook his head, taking the chair next to hers.

"Tonight." He then looked down, seemingly nervous. He looked back up at her.

"Dear, I know how much you hate killing. But I must ask you something." She eyed him carefully and set the book down, nodding her head slowly.

"..What do you need me to do, Slade?" He sighed.

Well, first of all, you must go undercover again. This time as a french bombshell. You will show up at his suite, acting as a woman with a 'celebrity crush'. He will definitely lket you in. No man can say no to you." He eyes her suggestively. "Now for the hard part. I am going to need you to complete the assassination. I will give you a earpiece so you can still talk to me, but it would be too obvious for me to go in and take care of it." Her eyes turned somber.

"Slade, you know how I feel about this. You cannot expect me to be able to kill a man so easily." He sighed and rubbed a hand down his face.

"I know, dear, but it must be done." She glared at him for a moment.

"Fine." She stomped out of the room, going down the hall to the bedroom. Slade sighed and followed her.

"Kori, please. Don't be angry at me. I wouldn't be doing this if I had another choice. It must be done this way." She shook her head.

"I said fine." She shut the bedroom door in her face, locking the door behind her. Slade pounded on the door.

"Starfire! Let me in!" There was no answer. He growled under his breath.

"Starfire!" Finally he took out a pin and unlocked the door, striding over to the bed.

"You need to toughen up and get used to this. It has been long enough. You are going down there to finish the job, and there will be no remorse. Understood?" She nodded, her back to him. He glared at her back.

"You could at least look at me." She slowly turned to him, tears streaming down her face. He instantly calmed, sitting down on the bed next to her and stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled." She just shook her head and burried herself into him.

"Slade, how are we supposed to raise a family in this environment? Are you going to force our child to learn your ways?" She shook his head.

"Of course not. the child may do as it pleases. I'm sorry. Everything willl work out fine." She nodded, to tired to argue. Slade sighed and laid down next to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against him.

"Let's just rest here until you have to go. I promise you'll be all right." She nodded and nuzzled his neck.

* * *

Starfire looked in the mirror of the disguise room. She was wearing a body hugging green dress, it ending right before her knees. Her lacey black bra was purposely hanging out of the hem of the v-neck dress, causing a lustful appeal. She had on a pair of tall black heels. The wig she had on was a short curled brown one, a bob fashion. Her eyes were an icy blue with purple eyeshadow and clear glossed lips.

"Are you ready love?" She turned her head and nodded hesitantly. He hooked the earpiece in and hugged her.

"You are absolutely stunning." He kissed her neck and pulled her against his body. She moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around him, taking out her nervousness in the kiss. Slade pulled back slowly.

"It's time. I'll be right here waiting for you. Remember, you're not alone." He pulled out the gun, the silencer already on, and hooked it into the garter hidden under her dress. He kissed her one last time.

"Be careful." She nodded and went down the two flights of stairs, her face stoic. She made it out the front door, Wintergreen already there with the car. He opened the door for her, and she got in silently.

The drive was nervewracking for her. When they pulled up to the hotel, she drew in a shaky breath and waited for Wintergreen to open the door. She got out of the car, looking around her. She acted as casually as she could, making herself seem like just a normal excited woman. When she walked in, she noticed many men staring at her, and she worked on her facade, winking at some of them. She walked into the elevator and pressed the correct floor. She tapped her foot nervously and looked around the elevator wildly. She thought it was going much to slow.

The doors opened and she made her way out and to Mr. Laurent's room. The rest of the family was apparently out at another one of the social events. She knocked on the door, putting on her best sexy smile. Jacques opened the door and seemed to instantly light up when he took her in.

"Is there something I could help you with miss?" She nodded and walked seductively in the room.

"I am a huge fan of yours. I love looking at all of your pictures in the newspapers and magazines, and I heard you were in town. I had to meet you in person, monsieur." He smirked and nodded.

"Of course. May I ask your name." She smiled.

"You may. It is Marion." He nodded and smiled, walking over to her and running a hand down her arm.

"Well..would you enjoy to get to know me a little better?" She giggled and nodded, going over to the bedroom. He smirked and followed her. She sat down on the bed, eyeing him seductively.

"Come sit with me." He happily obliged, sitting as close to her as possible.

"You are very beautiful, Marion." She smiled and ran a hand down his chest.

"Why thank you. You are quite handsome yourself." She bit her lower lip and rubbed her thigh against him. She could see his pants clearly tightening. "Why don't you lay down on the bed with me?" He smirked and grabbed her, pulling her down on top of him.

"I would love that." He kissed her without warning, turning over so she was on bottom. She let him run his hands down her sides, from breasts to hips. She pushed him up and smiled. She started to undo his shirt, pulling it off and throwing it to the floor. He laughed quietly and took the straps of her dress, pushing them slowly down her arms to expose her bra. He kneaded her breasts through the fabric.

She pulled him down on her, acting like she was going to reach down and grab him. His breath quickened at this thought. Instead of that, she reach to her outer thigh, taking the gun out quietly. All of the sudden she pushed him off of her with her alien strength and pulled out the gun, pulling the trigger. Jacques moved at the last second, the bullet going through his shoulder instead of his heart. Starfire panicked.

"Slade please come!" He ran to the table, pulling out a gun. "He had a gun! Hurry!"

_"All right dear. Calm down, I;m leaving right now."_

Starfire shrieked as he aimed the gun at her. She flipped off the bed as the gun went off. He lunged at her and she moved out of the way, pulling her gun back out. She aimed again, the bullet instead putting a large hole in the wall. She could see Slade approach the bedroom door, a gun in hand. As she was looking at him, Jacques took the opportunity to shoot. She felt a searing pain through her body before blacking out.

"Starfire!" Slade growled and took his gun, aiming straight at the man. He blew off three bullets, too fast for Jacques to think of moving. He was dead before they knew it. He ran over to Starfire, the wound in her chest.

"Starfire, honey, wake up." He shook her gently. She just laid there, limp. He checked her pulse. It was faint.

"Shit. Hang on honey, I'm going to get you back." Be picked her up and headed to the deck, pulling her on the helicopter and quickly making his way back to his home.

* * *

**Eh, I'm not too happy with this chapter. It seems poorly written to me, but whatev. R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the last chapter :( **

**I think I might just cry.**

**And MoonDestroyer, I think Slade is hot too ;) Especially his voice. I like to picture him as George Clonney (my husband..he just doesn't know it yet) and Starfire as Marion Cotillard (If anyone's not sure who she is, she's Leo's wife in Inception).**

**Anyway, the next and final chapter. Grab some popcorn and enjoy the ride.**

**

* * *

**

Slade rushed up the stairs and to the small infirmary down the hall from their room. He gently set Starfire down on the bed, pulling out a gown. He looked through the open door.

"Wintergreen, call my doctor in Paris! Tell him to get over here as quick as he can, and to not be seen by anyone!" Slade rushed over to Starfire's side and gently pulled off her dress. He examined the wound in her chest. The fact she was still alive meant that it hadn't hit the heart directly, but none-the-less could have hit something else vital.

He pulled off her bra and panties and tied some gauze around her chest, desperately trying to stop the blood flow. He threw the gown on her, careful around the wound. By his own limited medical experience, he set up her cardiograph and oxygen tank. Wintergreen appeared in the doorway.

"Dr. Leconte is on his way as we speak." Slade nodded and shooed him away, pulling up a chair to sit next to Starfire.

"Please be okay.." He grabbed her hand and looked down, not able to face the sight of her lying so helplessly. Slade sighed and removed his hand, rubbing them over his face. He growled at the floor.

"I'm so fucking glad that man is dead. So help me god, I would have castrated the bastard." There was a knock at the door. Slade heard Wintergreen conversing with his doctor, then hefty steps climbing the staircase. The man walked into the infirmary. He was tall and thin, with sandy blond hair and brown eyes. His lab coat was on, and a chart was in his hand.

"Hello, Mr. Wilson. Will you please explain what has happened." He glared up at the doctor.

"Does it matter? Just fucking help her!" The doctor sighed at his anxiousness and walked over to the bed.

"I see you have tried to stop the bleeding. This is good. May I pull off the gown?" Slade nodded mutely, taking it off himself, exposing his fiance. The doctor quickly removed the bandages, being as professional as he should be. This is one reason he was Slade's doctor; one among the many, which included the fact he was willing to act in secret with men such as him.

"The bullet is still lodged in her, but it will have to be taken out later. Let me take some quick scans, as she seems to be stable right now. Would you like to stay?" Slade nodded furiously and pulled his chair out of the way of the doctor, standing at the end of the bed. He watched as the man looked through Slade's cabinets, finding the appropriate equipment for the scans. He pulled out the small scan machine, since there was no way of using an MRI machine. Once he was done with the tests, he put them on the light board, waiting for them to develop. He pulled out a small flashlight and opened each eye, flashing them in and out of her eyes.

"Medulla Oblongata seems to be fine, meaning she's not brain dead." Slade nodded, keeping his eyes on the alien princess. A few moments later the scans were ready and Dr. Leconte observed them. He looked at Slade and pointed to the bullet.

"Though the bullet missed her heart, it has ripped through the pulmonary vein, reducing oxygen to the heart dramatically. This could cause tissue death, which in return would cause a Myocardial Infarction." Slade rose an eyebrow.

"Heart attack." He nodded.

"What do you plan to do to fix this?" The doctor looked at him, seemingly contemplating.

"I will need to perform surgery to remove the bullet and repair the vein. If I am to do this, I need to make sure she is in the stablest state she can be in." He went over and counted her pulse.

"Fourty-four beats per minute. Slow, but not too low. I should be able to perform within the hour." Slade nodded and brought his fist under his mouth, biting his lip. The doctor looked back at Slade.

"I will need you to step outside the room while I'm doing this. I'm guessing you have the proper surgical equipment?" Slade nodded and pointed to a door on the far end of the room, obviously a closet.

"Make it quick." Slade stalked out the room, shutting the door behind him. He made his way down the stairs, stopping at the last one and plopping down on it, his face in his hands.

"God damnit! She can't be taken away from me, just when I get to be happy again. Is this the fucking plan, making me miserable for the rest of my life?" He growled and punched the stair, making the hard marble darken, not quite forming a crack. He sighed, his vision blurring. He blinked it away.

"Don't cry. You're above that."

"You know, sir, it is okay to show pain. You have showed everything else to her, so it is only right to show the pain you have over her current state." He stared hard at Wintergreen, before finally nodding his head.

"I just don't want to go through anymore loss." Wintergreen walked away and his vision blurred again, this time without him blinking the tears away. He sucked in a shaky breath and leaned against the railing, closing his eyes. He almost dozed off, when he suddenly heard erratic beeping.

"Fuck!" He rushed up the stairs, flinging the ifirmary door open.

"I'm losing her! Quick, grab the paddles!" Slade ran to the closet, grabbing the crash cart and hurrying it over to the bed. He looked away from the sight of his fiance's open chest cavity and the bloody bullet on the table. The doctor took out the miniature paddles, placing them on either side of the exposed heart.

"Slade, come over to the machine, now!" Slade rushed over. "Press the red button when I say clear." Slade nodded, readying himself. He heard the small paddles rise with energy.

"CLEAR!" He pushed the button. The line was still flat.

"Again, clear!" He pushed the button again with shaky hands, afraid this would be the end. Everything was quiet for a minute as the heart monitor sprung back to life. A low, steady pulse was showing on the cardiograph machine.

"Thank god.." He went over near the door and slumped against the wall.

"Slade-"

"I'm staying." Dr. Leconte nodded and pulled in mask back on, grabbing a small tool to close the rest of the vein with. Slade stared at the floor as he subconsciously counted the beats of Starfire's heart. He heard more clanking and looked up, noticing that he was now closing her up. He pulled off the mask.

"She's going to be okay. Despite the little scare, her vein closed properly and the bullet was pulled out without any difficulties. She will just need to rest..there is something else I would like to do once she wakes up, though." Slade rose a brow, urging him on.

"I noticed on the scan some edema right below the diaphragm, where it cut off. I would like to take an ultrasound, if that's all right." Slade was stunned.

"An..untrasound?" The doctor nodded.

"Whatever you feel is neccessary." Dr. Leconte smiled.

"All right then, I will be going. Call if anything else occurs. I will be back tomorrow, assuming she will be awake." Slade nodded and brought the chair back to Starfire's side, gently grabbing her hand as he rested his head on her pelvis bone. The soft beeping put him to sleep.

* * *

"Slade?" Slade opened his eye, sitting up groggily. He looked at the weak Starfire. The weak, yet _awake_ Starfire.

"Love, you are awake. Thank god, I was so worried." He kissed the hand he was still holding, and Starfire smiled wearily.

"I am glad to be here. Tell me, how long am I to remain in bed?" He looked at her seriously.

"In about a week, but if you're still feeling bad, I will force you to stay in here until all is well." She tried to give him a brathy giggle, but ended up coughing. He stood and helped her sit up, her grasping at her chest. She winced at the pain.

"My chest hurts quite bad." Slade nodded, helping ease her back down.

"That bullet was damn close to your heart, and the doctor had to perform surgery. Be careful with those stitches." She looked down at herself, noticing she was naked for the first time, and observed the stitching that went from her sternum to the top of her abdomen.

"I see. May you clothe me?" He nodded and walked to the side of the bed, picking up the descarded gown.

"I'd like to keep you in a gown, for maximum comfort and safety for the stitching." She nodded and allowed him to guide her arms and head through the holes, wincing has he lifted her gently to pull it down.

"Thank you." He nodded and smiled at her, giving her a lingering kiss.

"I was so worried i was going to lose you, my dear." She smiled weakly.

"I am glad you worry for me. It shows your love." He kissed her cheek and jawline.

"Of course I love you." There was a knock on the door.

"The doctor is on his way."

"Thank you Wintergreen." He yelled through the door. Starfire's brow furrowed.

"Why is the doctor coming back?" Slade turned to her.

"He wants to perform an ultrasound." She looked surprised.

"An ultrasound? But I have not felt any sickness as of lately.." He shrugged. There was another knock at the door.

"It's Dr. Leconte. May I come in?" Slade stood up and opened the door.

"Of course, come in." He nodded and walked in, smiling at Starfire.

"How are you feeling?" She gave him a small smile.

"Better, though my chest hurts quite a lot." He nodded.

"That is to be expected. I can give you some pills for the pain, but nothing too strong in case my hypothesis is correct.." He walked back over to the door, coming back in with a cart and a tube of blue goo.

"This is an ultrasound machine. I will be putting this," He pointed to the blue tube, "on your stomach and pelvis area. I will look away as you lift your gown, if you would like to put on any undergarments. Starfire nodded and the doctor turned away. She looked at Slade. He nodded in understanding, finding her underwear and pulling them up her long legs.

"You may begin now, doctor." He turned back around and nodded, making his way to Starfire's side. He plugged up the machine and small television screen and pulled up a chair. He lifted up the tube.

"This will be slightly cold." She nodded and closed her eyes, leaning back. She felt the cool sensation course through her body as she felt the goo touch her skin. There was then a pressure, which was the small wand used to spread the substance around to look for any signs. She looked back at the doctor. He was smiling.

"Congratulations. You're going to be parents." Slade and Starfire looked at each other, smiling.

* * *

**It's over! I'm so sad :( I will miss this story greatly!**

**There will most likely be multiple one-shots that will follow this universe. If there are any one-shot ideas you would like to see, please put it in your review! I will try to satisfy your wants :)**

**..That came out wrong.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story as a whole! It has been fun, love you guys!**

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and supported this story.**


End file.
